Petroleum bitumen-based coatings are known to coat the pipes used to convey potable water. The thickness of such coatings varies, especially at joints where segments of pipes are joined together for assembly. This difference in thickness is undesirable because it can lead to poor sealing and potential leakage at the joint. To overcome this problem, it is known to apply a protective coating by the process of electrodeposition that applies a coating of uniform thickness across the entire pipe segment. However, for optimum corrosion resistance, it was believed the electrodeposition composition needed to be formulated with an epoxy resin derived from bisphenol A. However such compositions are problematic because bisphenol A has been reported as being an estrogenic material. Therefore, its uses in pipes conveying potable or drinking water is perceived as being harmful.